A Moment
by Team McAdams
Summary: ArwenAragorn. Based on an extended scene from The Two Towers DVD where Aragorn tries to give Arwen back the Evenstar. R&R!


Disclaimer: This story is written in Tolkien's magical world, which is not mine and unfortunately never will be. It is written purely for fun and no money is made from it. I don't even have any money so don't waste your legal fee's on me.  
  
A/N: This is not my first fan fiction, but it is my first LOTR one. This is based on a scene in the extended version of The Two Towers. It was in the original, but the extended scene is better. This picks up right where that scene in the movie cuts off. Staring Arwen, Aragorn, and Legolas. Please review it!  
  
[""] denotes Elven. Sorry, I don't know how to spell it out yet.. I'm working on it though!  
  
"Keep it." Her hands dropped from his and she brushed coldly past him, lightly knocking her shoulder against his and startling him. The Evenstar rested in his palm like a hot iron, and his eyes closed heavily as tears burned beneath them. His heart was heavy with grief, and he knew his strength at leaving her was wavering.   
  
"Don't be a fool, Aragorn." He turned abruptly, and a fair haired elf stepped forward. His expression was grave, and he approached his friend quickly.   
  
"Legolas.. "   
  
"No, I will hear no excuses. Do not make the biggest mistake of both your lives by walking away now. You will never see her again." His earnest eyes dug into the very depths of Aragorn's soul, seeing past the slight act he had tried in vain to put up.   
  
"That is what I want, for her to go. To where she belongs."   
  
"Liar."   
  
He mustered the very last thread of his resolve, and Elrond's words were repeated in his mind like a mantra. 'I will not leave my daughter here to die.. She belongs with her people..'  
  
He took a step forward, to move past Legolas and leave Arwen behind.   
  
"She will die." Legolas's words were like an arrow that pierced his very soul and he stopped instantly.   
  
"Do you not see that by me leaving, I am keeping her from such a fate?" Legolas shook his head and rest his hand on his friends shoulder.   
  
"Aragorn. Arwen has made her choice, she will die. She will not leave for the undying lands. It is up to you to decide if her death will come after a lifetime with you, or by her own hand because of a broken heart." And with that, his strength broke and a tear leave a trail down his cheek. Legolas's words had struck him deeply, and Aragorn knew that he was right. Legolas moved his hand from Aragorn's shoulder to his hand and gently he took the Evenstar from him. He slid the star back on to its place around Aragorn's neck, and the dull morning sun glinted off of it.   
  
"Go," was all the elf said as he turned from Aragorn and disappeared down the steps.   
  
Aragorn wasted little time in finding Arwen for he knew where she would be, where she was often to be found when something had bothered her.   
  
She sat on the edge of a rock with her feet dangling into the cool depths of a small pool. The pond was on the edge of the forest, but far enough in that she could find solitude there. His words had played over and over in her mind, and tears fell unchecked down her cheeks. Her back was kept to him and he knew she was aware of his approach. He paused, mere feet from where she sat, and opened his mouth but found it dry. He could not dare to ask for forgiveness, could not dare to hope that she did not hate him for this. He had lied to her, hurt her, and tried to give back the most precious thing she had given him and for what?   
  
"Arwen.." He found that he could not continue, his throat tightened and he fought back the sudden overwhelming sense of pain.  
  
  
  
"If you have come to do more damage, my Lord, you will need to unsheathe your sword." She slid off the rock and turned to face him, tears blazing in the depths of her eyes. He had never seen her so before, he had never witnessed tears and hurt in her eyes. He stepped closer to her, her words striking him deeply. He had caused this. With a sudden weakness, he fell to his knees and grasped her cold hand. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on the back of her hand.   
  
["I should not dare to ask for your forgiveness, I am not worthy of such a gift. I am not worthy of your love. I should not have doubted."] She could feel his tears brushing against her hand and dripping off her palm. Her own tears fell and mingled within the depths of his dark hair, and she turned her hand so that her palm rested against his cheek.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn.." She shuddered and fell to her knee's as well, her hand gently caressing his rough skin. "Elessar.. Estel.." She leaned forward, brushing her nose softly against his as she brushed a tear of his away with her lips. "My Ranger.." She whispered as his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. His face pressed to her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair, lightly combing it.   
  
["It was a moment of weakness, please--"]   
  
"Shh." She pressed her fingers to his lips as he leaned back to look at her, and gently she ran her finger tips along them. ["My love, shhh."] Lightly she tilted back his head as she rose from her knees, her fingers caressing every inch of his face. ["You do not know weakness, Aragorn."] She gently took his hand into her own and pulled him to his feet, her hand trailing up his arm and once more cupping his face. She gazed deep into his eyes. ["I do not doubt you. I do not doubt that we shall be together. I do not doubt our love."]   
  
He seized her then, his lips taking hers in their possession and passionately he held on to her. She deepened the kiss and both felt the stirrings of a passion that was long kept in check. He knew that if he probed her further, she would yield to him. His hands frantically caressed every curve, committing them to memory. With the return of his strength, he broke the kiss and stepped slightly back, her scent and the taste of her kiss intoxicating him. His hands lightly rested on her flushed cheeks, and he stared intensely into her eyes.   
  
"I will come back to you. I will live for you. I will make all your dreams come true, my Evenstar, I will marry you." She looked up to him, her fingers reaching out to lightly touch her necklace that had returned to its place around his neck.   
  
"I know you will." He raised her hand to his lips and brushed them across her knuckles before kissing each fingertip. With one last fleeting glance at her, he turned from her and walked away, her hand gently sliding from his grip.   
  
And behind one of the tree's, a blonde haired elf prince smiled. 


End file.
